1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for recognizing objects from a vehicle and more particularly to a method and system for detecting gaps between objects.
2. Description of the Related Art
When driving in an automobile, a driver is scanning the road constantly for gaps between objects in order to determine where the driver can move his automobile. For example, the driver may wish to park the automobile in an empty parking space or safely change lanes between multiple automobiles. However, when determining where gaps exist between objects, the driver is limited by ocular capabilities. Even if the driver has 20/20 vision, he can only see with a limited angle and for a limited distance. Furthermore, the driver cannot peer through objects. Thus, the driver must drive closer to the parking space to determine if the parking space exists or not. However, in driving closer to the parking space, the driver may pass up other parking spaces. If the parking space that the driver thought was empty is actually filled, the driver must now turn around and attempt to remember which parking spaces are empty. This can be frustrating for the driver and be time and fuel consuming.
The problem is also compounded by the presence of different types of parking spaces such as perpendicular parking spaces and parallel parking spaces, each of which have different visual characteristics which are not easily discernable by the human eye.
Thus, there is a need for a better method and system to determine gaps between objects for assisting drivers of vehicles.